


Unexpected Changes

by Shipper_act



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Random Updates, Shameless Smut, Short Chapters, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, written by a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_act/pseuds/Shipper_act
Summary: An accidental lustful night with Chat Noir after eleven years of peaceful partnership turns Marinette's life upside down with an unplanned surprised on the way, and when her mysterious lover leaves her alone with not only the  responsibility of protecting Paris but the responsibility of preparing for her new family, Marinette struggles to balance the two and makes choices to protect both, or risk one or the other.





	1. rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Yo Yo this story is not written by moe, it is written by my gal pal Becca :D she doesn't have an account and doesn't care to make one

Ladybug knew she was making a mistake, but she also knew that the feelings that had been brewing between her and chat couldn’t be held back anymore.

Their lips crashed in a desperate storm, chat running his claws down her back. The goosebumps raised on her skin, making her skin that much more sensitive. Every stroke of his claws through her suit pushed her further into his embrace. Ladybug yanked the zipper of Chat’s skin tight leather suit down, peeling it off his sweat soaked skin. While his suit had a zipper, hers didn’t, and she knew she would have to release her miraculous if she was going to get what she so desperately needed. Ladybug knew that, knew the risks that were the reasons she was so stubborn about keeping their identities secret, and also knew that she was incapable of keeping away anymore.

She pulled away from his lips reluctantly. “Chat… I’m going to let my miraculous go.”

He growled softly, and kissed her neck, nipping the soft skin. “Do it. Whoever you are, it won’t matter.” He sucked several hickies onto the pale white skin.

Ladybug let out a soft breath and she was suddenly in her normal form, Marinette. She looked up at Chat’s glowing green eyes. If he was surprised, she wasn’t aware of it before he was yanking her clothes off. She lifted her hips up to give him an easier purchase on her hips as he pulled off her pants. His fingers worked under her shirt, lifting it up and over her head. Her bra was snapped off at the front clasps. Marinette was left in just her panties, as Chat slipped out of his suit. Only his mask was left, his length hardening at the sight of his lover.

“Chat…” She whispered, laid out on the floor of the abandoned warehouse. Her hair was coming out of its typical pigtails, and her cheeks were a pleasantly blushed pink.

“I need you, my lady.” He knelt down in front of his love, and slowly, teasingly, pulled down her panties. He caressed her clit, his hands normal without the addition of his suit. His thumb flicked over her clit, every stroke causing her to arch her spine and moan his name. 

“Chat Noir…” She dragged out his name as she moaned it. He throbbed with need, but pushed it back with the hand that wasn’t pleasuring his lady. He stroked his index finger in between the sweet pink of her lower lips. Her blushing core was dripping with need for the boy who had been with her through so much. The trust they shared had changed into love, and beyond that love had developed lust. Their burning lust had continually crashed together always at the wrong time, but this time nothing was going to stop them. 

Chat flicked out his tongue as he lowered his mouth to the writhing hips of his lover. He gently kissed her clit, then replaced his teasing fingers with his tongue, slowly slipping it in and out of his panting lover as he drove her to climax. Her hips lifted off the ground as she shook with the waves of her climax. Chat pulled her close as she shook, and as she came down from her high, he took advantage of her high by pulling him onto his length. Her relaxed muscles and glowing high made the transition easy for her.

As she came back to herself, she became aware of him waiting for her, for her permission. “Go.” She whispered, and he lowered her back to the ground, starting his thrusting slow, but picking up speed with every frenzied moan of his lover. He drove her relentlessly to another climax, hissing when she dug her nails into his shoulder blades as she groaned. Finally, he could hold himself back no longer and he unraveled, hitting his own climax and clinging to his lover.

“Chat…” She hummed, pushing a strand of soft blonde hair back where it belonged.

“My lady.” He kisses her brow and holds her close, stroking her back gently. “Are you alright? I was a little rough.”

She smiles at him. “Yeah, I’m fine. You were great, Chat.”

“Was I… purr-fect?” He teases his love, nipping her earlobe. Ladybug squirms under his touch.

“Chaat! Stop ruining the moment.” She rests her head on his shoulder. “We should get going, my silly kitty. I need to get some work done.” Marinette gets up and grabs her clothes.

“My lady, when can I see you again?” Chat grabs her wrist and looks into her eyes. 

“I’m not sure. Probably when the next akuma shows up, Chat. My finals are coming up soon.”

“Mine too, milady. I’ll need to see you anyway.” He pulls her hand to his mouth and kisses it gently.

“We’ll see how it happens.” Marinette pulls her hand away and walks out after dressing.


	2. Marionette

Marinette arrives home and sinks onto her bed. Finally with a chance to think about what had occurred, shes squeals and buries her face into a pillow.

Oh my gosh! I finally did it! I…. had sex. And with Chat Noir! Marinette blushes bright red, her cheeks burning. She hugs to the pillow and rolls around, back and forth. 

Tikki zooms out of the bag with a soft chime. “Marinette!” The small kwami curls into the girl’s cheek.

“I really did it. He knows who I am… Is that bad?” Marinette whispers to the tiny bug.

“I don’t think so, Mari! You two have been partners for over eleven years now! Nothing will be changed, I don’t think.” Tikki nuzzles the girl’s cheek. 

“But what if it puts one of us in danger? What if-” 

“Stop it Mari! It will be fine!” The Kwami squeaks.

“You’re right, as always.” Marinette cuddles the little red bug. “I just can’t believe after two years of feelings for him, that I finally got up the courage to be with him. Oh tikki, I love him so much.” Marinette smiles up at her ceiling. Tikki curls up on her chest and snuggles. 

“You should be studying for your fashion finals, girl!” Tikki chides.

“You’re totally right!” Marinette bolts upright and grabs her books, and starts to study as if her life depends on it. She studies late into the night, and wakes up early the next morning to take finals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to comment <3


	3. News

A month goes by as Marinette struggles through her finals, and Chat through his own. The two only meet to fight akumas and patrol briefly. The two share gentle kisses, soft hurried stolen moments in the dead of night, until finals are over and they both graduate. The two of them finally have time to meet, gathering in the same warehouse as they did for their very first time.

“Chat!” Ladybug hugs to her beloved kitten. “I missed you too much.”

The man in the black leather suit strokes a hand down her back. “I missed you too, buggaboo. Come on. I want to take you someplace nicer than this for tonight. Go to the hotel on sixth street, ask for the room reserved for Chat. I’ll meet you there, okay?”

Ladybug nods. “I’ll see you there.” The masked woman springs out of the nearest window, making her way to the hotel, sending tikki into her pocket and walking into the room. Chat Noir lounges on the bed in the luxurious room.

“My lady, what took you so long? I was pawsitively bored sitting here and waiting for the light of the ladybug to bless me with her presence and gift me with her love.” He flicks his claws.

“I had to walk, sorry kitty.” Marinette undoes her ponytail and sits on the edge of the bed.

“My lady....” Chat wraps his arms around the girl, pulling her close and kissing her neck, stroking his claws down her back.

“Chat…” Marinette sighs, leaning into his embrace.

“I missed your scent....your body… your eyes… everything, my lady.” Chat purrs into her ear.

“Oh Chat…” Marinette pulls off her own shirt. “Please. It’s been so long. I crave your touch… and I want to touch you.” Chat lies the dark haired beauty onto the bed and strips her down to only a lacy bra and panties. Chat gives these articles an appreciative glance, before pulling his own suit off to expose simple black silk boxers.

“I’ll do anything you wish, my lady.” He strokes his fingers along the inside of her thigh, and Marinette shivers. Chat smirks against her ear, sending a soft puff of warm air against the crescent shape. Marinette shivers and moans quietly. “There’s that beautiful voice I love so much.” Chat teases, rubbing a gentle finger against her core.

“Oh, please don’t tease me, Chat. I can’t stand it a moment longer.” Marinette whispers, her eyes meeting the gentle green of her lover’s. “I’ll do anything, anything.”

“Anything, my lady?” Chat inquires, eyes sparkling mischievously.

“Yes, my devious cat. Anything.” Marinette begs softly, her eyes roaming needily over the male superhero’s body.

“Then pleasure me, to get what you desire.” Chat hisses against the girl’s ear.

“Allright, I will.” Fierce determination sets over the girl’s features. “Let me up, Chat. I’m going to-.” The woman blushes a shade of red to envy the most brilliant of roses. “I’ll do what I can…” Chat lets the woman up from his embrace, and sits on the edge of the bed. Marinette kneels before him, slipping his boxers down his legs.

Chat springs readily from the boxers, and looks down at the smaller figure kneeling before him. Marinette gently moves her head forward and sticks her tongue out hesitantly, lapping at his head like a kitten. At the slightest intake of breath from the male hero, she yanks her head away and looks down.

“I’ve never done this before, Chat. You… You have to tell me if I do something wrong.” Marinette mumbles, nervously chewing at the edge of her lip.

“I promise, my lady. I will tell you. That was very good, please, please continue.” Chat gently guides her head back to him, meeting her eyes. Marinette bobs her head and lowers her mouth to his length again. She softly ran her tongue along his whole length, before settling to wrap her lips around him and ever so slowly bobbing her head up and down. Chat tangles her fingers in her hair, hissing softly. “Dammit, Lady! You’ll be the end of me!”

Marinette blushes and keeps her movement steady, gripping to his hips and breathing tiny pants of warm air through her nose. Chat growls and hisses, pulling her hair. “Mm…” Marinette hums at the tugging of her hair.

“My Lady! I’m so c-close. Please, just a little more.” Chat begs her, as she runs her tongue along a vein. “Lady!” Chat snarls and climaxes. Marinette pulls her head away and swallows with some difficulty, looking at her partner. Chat leans back on his hands and sighs. “Ladybug, I know you’re a symbol of love, not lust, but it certainly seems like you have quite the skills in lust.” 

Marinette smiles at the sweet release still painted on the black cat’s face. “Oh Chat.You promised you’d… ah…” She blushes.

“Turn you into a puddle of red to envy your Ladybug costume?” Chat teases, as Marinette nods and blushes. “I’d be happy to, my ladybug.” Chat pulls her against him, showering her neck in kisses of adoration and subtle lust.

“Chat…” Marinette hums. 

“Let nothing pass your lips but sweet moans and my name, my lady.” Chat strokes his fingers along her core. “I want to make you fall apart at my touch.” He says against her neck, flicking his tongue against the soft skin. Marinette gasps at the slick touch.

“Oh Chat!” Marinette moans as he slips his fingers into her, thrusting them tantalizingly slow. Marinette squirms and whimpers, gasping his name over and over as she begs for more and more as he only teases.

“That’s how I want you, my lady, wet and squirming for me. Can I…” Chat leaves the question open ended, asking for his lady’s permission to make her soar.

“Please, Chat. You can.” Marinette opens her arms to him as Chat leans over her body, slowly slipping himself into her. Marinette grasps his shoulders and holds him close as he rocks into her, thrusting into her. “Oh my god! Chat… this feels so good!” Marinette gasps and whines as he thrusts deeply into her, driving her to climax, pushing her over the edge to reduce her to nothing but a quivering mess of overworked nerves. Marinette closes her eyes as she pants, clinging to the still masked hero who holds her close, bringing their sweat soaked bodies even closer.

“My lady, are you alright?” Chat inquires gently, stroking his fingers down her spine.

“Yes, my kitty. I’m more than fine.” Marinette kisses his cheek and smiles a bit hazily.

“Then… can we talk, buggaboo?” Chat asks, in a serious tone.

“Yes, kitty. Is… is something wrong?” Marinette tenses, concerned by his tone.  
“Sort of? I have to go away for awhile. I...have to go away for awhile. A few months. I promise, it has nothing to do with you. And when I come back, I’ll tell you who I am. I swear, my lady.” Chat kisses her face, trying to make the frown that appeared on Marinette’s face the moment he said the words ‘Go away’.

“You’ll come back, right? I hate fighting without you. It’s harder, and much less fun, really.” Marinette mumbles.

“I promise, I will be back as soon as possible. I love you, my lady. You know sometimes, I have to go.” Chat cradles her close.

“Stay the night with me, at least.” Marinette holds onto him, resting her head on his chest.

“You’ve got me the whole night, milady.” Chat chuckles and pulls a blanket up over them. Marinette closes her eyes, exhausted, quickly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP


	4. Empty bed

When Marinette wakes up the next morning, Chat is already gone. Marinette sighs and goes about putting herself together. She slowly pulls her clothes back on and gets her bag, retrieving Tikki.

“Marinette! I can’t believe you just let him leave again! Remember what happened last time he went? You nearly died to Fireblade!” Tikki fumes, furious with the woman with the bluebell eyes for putting herself in even more danger than necessary. 

“I know, Tikki. But I also know that whatever he does when he goes, he likes it. And yet it seems to worry him. I don’t want to keep him from that, I love him. I love him so much.” Marinette sighs and stares up at ceiling dreamily.

“Come back to earth, girl!” Tikki chirps angrily. “If you get hurt he’d feel even worse than if he stayed with you and made sure you both are safe! You’re partners, I think it’s important for him to stay…” Marinette pulls the kwami close and cuddles her.

“For a being thousands of years old, you sure are a huge softie. I love you, Tikki. It will be fine. I’ve survived on my own with you many times.” Tikki sighs and gives in, snuggling the Ladybug she’d been with for so long.

“Alright, Alright. Can we go home? I’m super hungry, you forgot to bring me snacks in your sex crazed haze.” Tikki whines, every bit as hungry as a certain cheese loving Kwami the she knew and missed. “I hope Chat gets over whatever is keeping him from releasing his Kwami. I want to see my other half.”

Marinette blinks and looks at the little red bug. “I forgot that you and Chat’s Kwami are close. He’s your… what?”

Tikki kisses the girl’s cheek. “Plagg and I are like soulmates, or as far as I can translate. He’s made for me, and I for him. Together, we are unstoppable, unbreakable. It’s like what I assume sex is like, but a complete oneness. I don’t quite know how to explain it in a language you can understand, Marinette. French only goes so far, you know?” Tikki twirls with a soft chiming sound.

“I understand. I love Chat like a part of me at this point. And once I know who he really is, we can get married and have three children and a cat and a puppy!” Marinette squeals and twirls around with her Kwami. 

“What- Marinette! You might wanna calm down before we both get sick!” Marinette nods and stop twirling, cradling her Kwami close.

“Are you ready to go home? I want to see momma and papa before I start my work again next week.” 

“Ah, yes, the life of a young fashion designer is never done. At least soon, you’ll be able to open your own boutique soon! You’ve been working on this for years!” Tikki chirps, like a windchime.

“I know. I can’t wait for ‘Marinette’s styles’. All I’m waiting for is the last shipment of fabric, and then…” Marinette speaks with a dramatic flourish “We will be open for business!”

“And I will take lots of naps in your purse and eat cookies!” Tikki sits on her shoulder and nuzzles her face. “now, Marinette, let’s go home.”

“Right, right, right.” Marinette walks out, heading to her parents home for a nice visit before her whole life changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKKKKKay, so I've been seeing a lot of fuss about the way the author spells Marionette/Marinette. Well, honesty this wouldn't be such an issues, because well. It's Authors choice? It's just the spelling of the same name. and depending on the which version you watch it's a different spelling, I ask as kindly as i can, if you do not like the spelling, just don't read it???
> 
> And with that, the switching of the two spellings, well when the author saw such backlash, they went back to change it all to the preferred spelling, so thats why they were all mixed together, I've gone back and fixed it all. no worries! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for all the support make sure to tell us what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to comment below and tell me what you think, your love is wanted <3  
> -Becca


End file.
